creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Wach
»Weiß nicht. Dienstag?« Lukas‘ Augen faszinieren mich. Nicht nur, dass sie anfangen, sich in völlig unterschiedliche Richtungen zu drehen, wenn ich lange genug hineinsehe, manchmal rotiert eines sogar so weit, dass es in seinen Kopf hineinzublicken scheint. »Du hast seit vier Tagen nicht mehr richtig geschlafen, willst du dich umbringen?« Ich antworte etwas abwesend. Zu sehr gefesselt vom Anblick seines fast komplett weißen linken Auges, nur von ein paar roten Äderchen durchzogen. »Das bringt mich nicht so schnell um. Erstmal werd‘ ich verrückt.« Er lässt ein kurzes, humorloses Lachen hören. »Du bist verrückt.« Jetzt muss ich auch ein wenig grinsen, trotz der ernsthaften Sorge, die in seinem rechten Auge liegt, das im Gegensatz zu seinem unruhigen Zwilling gerade fest auf mich gerichtet ist. »Im Ernst. Wenn du Schlafstörungen hast, nimm doch einfach Tabletten. Ist bestimmt immer noch besser, als dauerhaft wach zu sein.« »Ich habe kein Problem damit, einzuschlafen.« Plötzlich ist sogar sein zweites Auge an mir interessiert. »Aufwachen ist ein größeres Problem.« Ich erzähle weiter, sehe ihn dabei aber nicht mehr direkt an, sondern lasse meinen Blick stattdessen durch das Café schweifen. Mir ist, als würden sich die Wände bewegen, der Boden ebenso, als würden Wellen durch den vermeintlich soliden Stein gehen. »Meine Träume sind zu realistisch, fürchte ich. Zwar oft ziemlich seltsam, aber sie fühlen sich echt an. Weißt du, was luzides Träumen ist?« Von draußen ertönt das entfernte Läuten einer Kirchturmuhr. Er sieht nicht so aus, als wüsste er es. Tatsächlich sieht er mittlerweile überhaupt nicht mehr wirklich aus. Mir gegenüber sitzt etwas, das aussieht wie eine feste Wolke aus farblosem Rauch, die kaum merklich hin und her wabert und nur noch aus den Augenwinkeln Ähnlichkeit mit Lukas hat. »Du weißt, dass du träumst. Oder bist zumindest bei halbwegs klarem Bewusstsein, hast die Kontrolle, anstatt deinen Traum nur so zu erleben wie einen Film. Und da du in deinem eigenen Unterbewusstsein herumwanderst, kannst du alles kontrollieren. In meinen Träumen bin ich Gott. Aber ich kann mich nicht dazu zwingen, aufzuwachen.« Nun bewegt sich auch die Stadt hinter den großen Fenstern des Cafés. Langsam, aber stetig, in einer absolut flüssigen Bewegung, versinken zuerst die Straße, dann die gesichtslosen Passanten und schließlich die Dachgiebel der Altstadt-Häuser in der Tiefe. Alles was bleibt, ist das endlose Blau des wolkenlosen Himmels. »Es ist beunruhigend, herauszufinden, wozu man selbst fähig ist, wenn es keine Regeln gibt. Und noch schlimmer, wenn man nicht mehr zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit unterscheiden kann. Manchmal funktioniert es, wenn ich versuche, aufzuwachen... meistens nicht. Und manchmal will ich aufwachen und träume, ich würde es. Sowas ist interessant, wenn es einmal in einem Traum passiert, aber nach dem fünften Mal macht es dich wahnsinnig. Stell dir vor, du legst dich am Ende des Tages zum Schlafen hin… und wachst stattdessen auf. Dagegen sind ein paar kleine Halluzinationen wegen Schlafentzug harmlos.« Von draußen ertönt das entfernte Läuten einer Kirchturmuhr. Lukas schüttelt den Kopf. Ich kann nicht genau erkennen, was seine Augen machen. »Nie gehört.« »Was?« »Luzides Träumen. Muss man wissen, was das ist?« »Das bedeutet, dass du in deinem Traum richtig bei Bewusstsein bist. Nicht nur in einer Art surrealem Film feststeckst. Quasi wie wach sein, nur dass du dabei schläfst. Mein Problem ist, dass ich dadurch nicht mehr ganz unterscheiden kann, wann ich wach bin und wann nicht.« Die Wände des Cafés sehen relativ fest aus. »Reicht es da nicht, sich einen Wecker zu stellen?« Ich lächle wehleidig. »Hast du den noch nie im Schlaf ausgemacht? Oder weiter geschlafen und von einem Feueralarm geträumt, bis das nervige Piepen irgendwann aufgehört hat? Außerdem hilft mir das ganze wenig, wenn ich auch von Weckern träumen kann – wie unterscheidet man einen echten Wecker von einem eingebildeten?« Die Geschichte geht wahrscheinlich über Lukas‘ Horizont, aber ich kann es ihm nicht übel nehmen. Es ist verrückt. »Das einzige, was mir bleibt, ist nicht mehr zu schlafen und mich nur noch an Orten aufzuhalten, an denen ich nicht so einfach einschlafen kann, wenn möglich, mich überhaupt nicht mehr hinzulegen. Und natürlich zu hoffen, dass ich wach war, als mir dieser Einfall gekommen ist.« Ich starre stumm auf den braunen Rest in der Tasse vor mir, während Lukas sprachlos an mir vorbeisieht. Mit einem Auge rechts, mit dem anderen links. Vielleicht macht der Schlafentzug wirklich alles noch komplizierter. »Ich bin mir gar nicht einmal ganz sicher, ob ich jetzt überhaupt wach bin.« Lukas scheint es nicht gehört zu haben, obwohl die Worte laut und klar zwischen meinen Ohren widerhallen. Ich blinzle und sehe in das Gesicht einer jungen Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren, die mich aus großen, dunklen Rehaugen erschrocken ansieht, als hätte sie ein Gespenst vor sich. »Wobei bist du dir nicht ganz sicher?« Und Lukas sitzt wieder vor mir. »Ach, nichts.« Im selben Moment nähert sich die Bedienung mit der Rechnung, sodass er die Frage gleich wieder vergisst. Als wir dann wenig später das Café verlassen und ins verglichen mit der Schummrigkeit des Cafés grelle Tageslicht hinaustreten, kommt uns eine junge Frau entgegen. Ich starre ihr in die großen, dunkelbraunen Augen, sie wendet den Blick ab, versteckt sich hinter ihrem Vorhang aus seidenschwarzem Haar. »Also dann, wir sehen uns!« Lukas ist schon dabei, die Straßenseite zu wechseln. »Mhm, ciao.« Ich drehe mich noch einmal nach der jungen Frau um, sehe aber nur noch, wie die Tür des Cafés, aus dem wir vorher auch gekommen sind, gerade zufällt. Die hellen Sonnenstrahlen erzeugen einen stechenden Schmerz hinter meiner Stirn. Ich schließe die Augen und sehe Wolken aufziehen, aus allen Himmelsrichtungen herbeigetrieben von gewaltigen Stürmen, während sich hier unten nicht das leiseste Lüftchen regt. Immer schwerere, immer schwärzere Wolken schieben sich vor die Sonne, ersticken sie geradezu und schlucken innerhalb von Sekunden all ihr brennendes Licht, sodass die Welt in farblose Dunkelheit getaucht wird. Ich schließe die Augen und sehe rote Blitze durch die tiefhängende Wolkendecke zucken, sehe den feuerroten Schein auf den Gesichtern der Menschen, die das Schauspiel um sich herum gar nicht wahrzunehmen scheinen und deren Bewegungen nicht mehr gleichmäßig aussehen, sondern als würden sie sich im Takt der Blitze ruckartig durch mein Blickfeld schieben. Ich öffne die Augen im selben Moment, in dem Lukas‘ Stimme an mein Ohr dringt. Wir sitzen im Café. Immer noch. Wieder. »Und du wachst nicht einmal auf, wenn du im Traum stirbst?« »Weiß ich nicht genau. Ist nicht gerade der ideale Test, um herauszufinden, ob man wach ist, oder?« Die finstere Wolkenfront antwortet nicht auf meine Frage. Stattdessen ist jemand ein paar Meter hinter mir plötzlich stehengeblieben und starrt mich an. Ich sehe ihn, obwohl ich in die andere Richtung blicke. Ich sehe alles. Gehe einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Ohne mich vorher zu ihm zu drehen, es ist vielmehr so, als wäre die Welt einfach umgestülpt worden, sodass vorne nun hinten ist und hinten vorne. Furcht steht in seinem Gesicht. Ich betrachte die Spiegelungen der Blitze in seinen Augen. Und dann sehe ich dort – mich. Ein unkontrolliertes Lachen dringt aus meiner Kehle, ich trete näher auf das verängstigte Häuflein Elend zu, will mein Spiegelbild genauer betrachten, aber plötzlich rast etwas gleißend Helles mit unvorstellbarer Geschwindigkeit auf mich zu. Wachst du auf, wenn du im Traum stirbst? Anstelle eines schmerzhaften Zusammenpralls trifft mich endlich die nüchterne Erkenntnis, wie surreal, wie absurd surreal dieses Szenario ist. Ich stehe auf dem Gehweg, nicht weit von dem Café entfernt, in dem ich vorher mit Lukas war – ich glaube jedenfalls, dass wir dort waren – er ist schon nirgends mehr zu sehen. Die größere Frage ist doch: wachst du auf, wenn du in der Wirklichkeit stirbst? Der Himmel ist blau. Strahlend blau. Ich öffne die Augen und er ist schwarz. Schwarz wie die Welt um mich herum, die Straße, die Häuser, die Leute. Setze mich in Bewegung, aber ich laufe nicht. Springe durch Zeit und Raum, von einer Wirklichkeit in die andere und dort, wo meine Füße den Boden berühren, zittert die Erde. Die Menschen bemerken mich nicht, doch ihre Schatten weichen mir aus, wenn ich mich ihnen nähere, ich jage einem nach wie ein Kind einer Taube auf der Straße und er flieht vor mir, löst sich von seinem Herren und verschwindet, worauf dieser ins Wanken gerät, stürzt und liegen bleibt. Ich erhebe mich, steige hinauf in den Himmel, den klaren, wolkenverhangenen Himmel, wo der Orkan um mich herum wütet, spüre seine unermessliche Kraft in mir und erkenne, dass es meine eigene ist. Ich öffne meine Augen und sehe die Welt in ihrer ganzen Pracht, ihrer ganzen Verdorbenheit, sehe Menschen unter meinen Blicken zu Staub zerfallen und ihre Hüllen leblos zu Boden gehen, sehe die Welt in Flammen stehen und ins Dunkel fallen... Ich schließe meine Augen und öffne sie wieder. Öffne sie ein weiteres mal. Dieselbe Realität. Und noch einmal. Ich glaube, ich bin wach. -scratch- (Diskussion) 23:20, 24. Juni 2017 (UTC) Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Traum Kategorie:Bizarro Fiction